Natalia Romanoff
This article is about the character also known as Black Widow. For other uses, see Black Widow (disambiguation) Natasha Romanoff is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who assessed the suitability of Tony Stark for the Avenger Initiative. The report she filed with S.H.I.E.L.D. found that Stark was unsuitable for it but the Iron Man armor would be beneficial to the Initiative. Biography ''Iron Man 2 .]] Natasha became the new assistant for Tony Stark, who, on the day she arrived, told her to go into the boxing ring while he'd Googled her finding out that she could speak french, Russian and Latin. While she was still in the ring, Happy Hogan teased about punching her but she tackled him to the ground. She then assisted Tony while he was in Monaco. She attended Tony's birthday party and flirted with him and he started to get suspicious about where she had come from. She appeared with Nick Fury when he talked to him in Randy's Donuts, Tony was shocked when he saw her in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, Fury revealed her true name and she gave Tony a serum. Natasha along with Fury and Phil Coulson went to Tony's house and she was told by Fury that she will stay acting as an assistant. Even after Tony learned that Romanoff was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she stayed on as his assistant more to keep a eye on him than anything. Later at Stark Industries while Tony was visiting Pepper Potts, Natasha came in and requested for Potts to sign something. When Potts left, Tony started to grill Natasha and tells her that he finds it amazing that she does what she does. Tony claims she could not speak other languages, Natasha replies in Latin, then repeating herself in English telling him that he can "either get or be collected." Natasha was attending the Stark Expo show, when Ivan Vanko took control of Hammer's Drones. Natasha ran out and found Happy Hogan and told him to drive the car to get her to Hammer Industries. After changing into a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform during the drive, she broke into Hammer Industries to stop the drones. She encountered and took out several security men. Using technology at Hammer Industries, she managed to get control over War Machine's suit. The Avengers Even in her short career at S.H.I.E.L.D., agent Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow has turned covert espionage into an art form. Armed with an extensive complement of "widow stings" and cluster bombs, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts and wushu training, Romanoff's skill-set seems to know no bounds. Whenever situations call for black ops, hand-to-hand combat, or surveillance, the woman called Black Widow takes her place among Nick Fury's elite security task-force – the Avengers. Iron Man 3 ''To be added Abilities Natasha Romanoff has high level of combat training, fluent in multiple languages including Russian, Italian, and Latin. Also apparent high level computer training and psychologist training. She is also deceptively strong, though not superhuman. The Black Widow is a master martial artist, an expert markswoman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy. *'Master Martial Artist:' Natasha is an expert in the field of martial arts. She has mastered karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu. Combined with her strength, speed and agility, she was able to take down nearly a dozen of Hammer security guards with ease and without being hit at all. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Talented Hacker:' Natasha can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She use this talent to help Rhodey regain control of the War Machine armor and enabled him to help Stark fought the rest of the attacking Hammer drones. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. Iron Man is an example and living proof of this. *'Expert Spy:' Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Relationships *Natasha Romanoff - Civilian Identity. *Natalie Rushman - Cover Name. *Black Widow - Hero Name. Friends and Allies *Nick Fury - SHIELD director and commander. *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Captain America/Steve Rogers - Avengers teammate and team leader. *Iron Man/Tony Stark - Avengers teammate. *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Avengers teammate. *Clint Barton - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Avengers teammate. *Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Pepper Potts - Ally Enemies *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Justin Hammer *Loki *Chitauri Appearances/Actresses *Canon (2 films) **''Iron Man 2'' (First appearance) - Scarlett Johansson **''The Avengers'' - Scarlett Johansson Behind the scenes *Lions Gate Entertainment announced that a Black Widow motion picture featuring the Natasha Romanova version, was in the script stage by X-Men and X2: X-Men United writer David Hayter but Lions Gate subsequently dropped the project. *Before Scarlett Johansson was cast, Emily Blunt was set to star as Black Widow but had to pull out due scheduling conflicts with her movie Gulliver's Travels. Jessica Biel, Gemma Arterton, Natalie Portman, Jessica Alba and Angelina Jolie were also considered. *Whedon confirmed that Johansson's Romanoff would be the only female member of the Avengers, but not the only female character in the film. *Regarding the character's abilities to measure up to her teammates Johansson recounted, "The other day we were doing this big reveal shot of all the Avengers. Thor has got his hammer, Cap’s got his shield, Hawkeye has his bow and arrow, and Hulk is huge. Then it pans over to me and I’ve got guns. Iron Man’s like, hovering above all of us, ready to go... I was like, ‘Joss… um… do I look okay holding these guns?’ and he responded 'She’s a total badass. She’s a killing machine. *Scarlett Johansson dyed her hair red before she even got the part of Black Widow because she wanted the role so badly. To prepare for her role, Scarlett Johansson trained six weeks before the movie started principal photography and the entire six months of shooting the movie. Scarlett Johansson was influenced in her performance by the femme fatales Nina Ivanovna Yakushova of Ninotchka and Anya Amasova of The Spy Who Loved Me. Trivia *In the film, Natasha wears an outfit reminiscent of both her black comic book catsuit, and a blue S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. *Despite being of Russian origin in the comics, in Iron Man II she lacks a Russian accent. *In the comics, the character is known as Natalia Romanova or the Black Widow and was originally a Soviet spy that first appeared in the Iron Man comics (While still being part of Tales of Suspense). The comic character has been romantic involved with Daredevil, Hawkeye, Bucky Barnes, Iron Man and Captain America. *Romanova's cover name Rushman is inspired by "Nancy Rushman", a S.H.I.E.L.D. cover identity she has used in the comics. *Scarlett Johansson is never referred to as "Black Widow" in Iron Man 2. *It has been confirmed that she and Hawkeye have been teammates for a long time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Although she and Barton will not be romantically linked in The Avengers, the poissibility for a future relationship between the two in future films has not been ruled out. Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' iron_man_2_34.jpg|Natasha as Natalie Rushman (the new assistant). Natalie Rushman.jpg|Natasha (as Natalie Rushman) about to take down Happy Hogan. Iron_Man_2_Natasha_Romanoff.jpg Iron_Man_2Natasha_Romanoff_2.jpg Natasha Romanoff.jpg|Natasha Romanoff ironman2.jpg|Natasha with Nick Fury and Tony Stark. IronMan2_Stills_02.jpg|Natasha Romanoff IronMan2_Stills_03.jpg|Natasha Romanoff battles Hammer's guards. Black_Widow_IM2.jpg|Natasha Romanoff took down Justin Hammer's guards. iron_man_2_43.jpg|Natasha Romanoff iron_man_2_44.jpg|Natasha Romanoff ironman2_stills1.jpg|Natasha fixes the War Machine suit. IM2_Stills_11.jpg|Black Widow Ironman2_lg.jpg|Poster. black-widow-poster-uhq.jpg|Promotional Image. Black Widow thumb.jpg|Promotional Image. IronMan2 BW.jpg|Promotional Image. shoot_(2).jpg|Poster. Shoot_(1).jpg|Poster. Deleted Scenes NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene1.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene2.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene3.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene4.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene5.jpg Natasha-Tony.jpg|Natasha with Tony NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene6.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene7.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene8.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene9.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene10.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene11.jpg iron_man_2_89.jpg|Natasha Romanoff calls Nick Fury. ''The Avengers'' Romanoff A.jpg Romanoff Johansson.jpg dhhwhwhhhrhrwhrwthr.jpg|"I'm in the middle of an interrogation right now" erdgbregadgad.jpg|Natasha talks with Agent Coulson. gssghraqyh.jpg|Natasha on the move. article-2108361-11F968F6000005DC-733_306x423.jpg|"I'll persuade you." avengerstrailertrio.PNG|Natasha escorting Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. A Black Widow.jpg A Black Widow 01.jpg widowmeeting.PNG|Natasha at the Avengers meeting. Black Widow Avengers 03.jpg Widowdebriefed.PNG|Natasha being debriefed; shown in Captain America Blu-Ray trailer advertising a Sneak Peak at the Avengers. mavengersfilmstillshpb9.jpg 2038005-16_widow_super.png|Black Widow. Avengers Teaser 5.jpg|Black Widow. IMG_0002.jpg|Black Widow and Hawkeye. avengersrussia0002layer.png|Agent Romanoff talking with Agent Barton. BlackWidow_Avengers1.jpg BW_Avengers.jpg Black Widow Avengers 01.jpg 2038044-37_land_super.png|Black Widow infiltrating a facility. Mavengersfilmstillsabk8.jpg Avengerstrio.jpg|Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Team2_avengers.jpg 3t3vfge.jpg|Black Widow in the cockpit of the Quinjet. Black Widow Avengers.jpg widowavengers.PNG|Black Widow in action. Thor, Captain America and Black Widow.jpg|Explosion. dfgahdhwdhd.jpg|"Its going to be fun" Black Widow Avengers 02.jpg Promotion and Filming Collantotte-heroes-blackwidow.png|Promotional image. Natasha Romanoff Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. BW_avengers.png|Promotional Image. Black_Widow5_Avengers.png|Promotional image. Black_Widow_card.png|Promotional image. Avengers Black Widow.jpg Black Widow Avengers poster.png TheAvengers NatashaRomanoff Poster.jpg Agent Romanoff poster.jpg The Avengers - Natasha Romanoff promotional poster.png|Promotional poster. Avs1203142.jpg|Promotional poster. Thor Widowavengers.jpg AV-poster-reveal-006.jpg Black Widow and Hawkeye - Avenge.jpg|Black Widow and Hawkeye. Opnimcdurkqvklxrvmpv10.jpg|Wallpaper. Avengerssolopromo_BlackWidow.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Black Widow. XbjV1.jpg|Black Widow artwork promo poster from Comic Con. Avengers-Set-Picture-12.jpeg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. black-widow-avengers-007.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. Black-Widow-Running-The-Avengers-280x418.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. Black widow avengers promo 1.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art. Black widow in action promo.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art. Black widow johansson.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art. 88329800.png detailc.jpg 1182blackwidowavengers.jpg|Promotional art Avengers Solo 3 Movie Variant.jpg|Black Widow Avengers prequel comic #3 cover. AvengersBTSCapsteam.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye).. avengers_background_6.jpg|Black Widow. super spy.jpg See Also *Black Widow (animated canon) Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Avengers